


Only You Now

by Batsutousai



Series: Star Wars Fandom Events [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Jango Fett, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Nonbinary Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Avoids Medical, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Jango pays a visit and cuddles with a sleepy Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Fandom Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137692
Comments: 16
Kudos: 423
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Only You Now

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of JangObi Week, which I wasn't going to do, because _'enemies to lovers'_ wasn't sparking anything (which wasn't also covered by another day's prompt), and then we got the secondary prompts, and today is _'cuddling'_. Which, I mean, who _wouldn't_ want some cuddling?  
> I gave myself a challenge to write only ace!Jango for this week, which also fed into my interest in the cuddling prompt. (It's not obvious in this one that Jango's ace, but that's where my head was for it.)
> 
> Mando'a should be largely clarified via context clues/common enough in the fandom to be familiar to most readers, but I've added hover-text and put translations at the bottom of the chapter, for those who prefer/require that manner.

It took him almost an hour to find Obi-Wan, after parking the _Slave I_ in the main hanger of the _Negotiator_ and finding himself met by Cody and their second, Waxer, but no jedi general.

"Where is he?" he'd asked the two clones, trying to keep his tone friendly, because Obi-Wan _hated_ it when he acted distant with them. (Somehow, finding out Jango had been the one to _name_ Cody—even if the little chakaar had decided they hated the name Kote, because _'Fuck Prime,'_ apparently—had just made Obi-Wan that more insistent about Jango playing nice with them all.)

Cody and Waxer had traded uncertain looks, and then Cody had hesitantly said, "We haven't seen him since he escaped Medical."

Jango had closed his eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; it had only taken one battle with Obi-Wan to realise he would avoid medics like he thought they were all plague-ridden, and that was not something that the years had changed about him. Unfortunately. "How bad?" he'd asked, mostly to know if he would need to stop past the medbay and grab supplies before hunting the di'kutla jetii down.

"Taakure isn't panicking, just annoyed," Cody had said by way of answer.

If Obi-Wan's chief medic wasn't worse than annoyed, then they'd probably managed to patch Obi-Wan up before he'd escaped. Which was good; Jango always hated racing the find-and-retrieve teams Taakure and their team would send out after the jetii.

"Fine," he'd said, stepping past the two clones, "I'll find him. If Boba causes too much trouble, throw him in the brig."

" _Buir_!" his had son howled, while someone—Jango suspected it was one of the clones loitering in the hanger, but it could have been Waxer, likely wasn't Cody—snickered.

"You heard Prime, cadet," Cody had said with absolutely no inflection whatsoever, because they _knew_ that—paired with 'cadet'—that tone would irritate Boba fastest.

Jango had sighed and figuratively washed his hands of the whole mess; vode would be vode, and Jango trusted Cody to be fair with Boba.

(Mostly.)

He'd checked Obi-Wan's office first—his unfortunate habit of burying himself in work, especially when he should be resting, _also_ hadn't changed over the years—then checked his quarters, just in case he'd thought to pull a fast one and retreat to the last place anyone would think to look for him, then sighed and headed for the areas of the ship where others weren't likely to go, save for repair work or an excess of personnel requiring the use of spare berths.

Obi-Wan was hiding in a darkened barracks, curled up on the bed and letting out a soft, unhappy sound as soon as Jango opened the door. "'M _resting_ ," he slurred.

"A miracle," Jango replied, deadpan, as he stepped far enough into the room, the door slid shut behind him, cutting off the lights from the hallway and leaving the room in darkness. "You _do_ have a bed of your own, cyare."

"...Jan'ika?"

Jango couldn't quite stop a grimace at the use of the old nickname, which Obi-Wan was the only one still alive who would dare to use. "Are you drunk?" he had to ask, because Obi-Wan didn't actually _use_ that name any more, hadn't since Jango had taken a job to hunt a former jetii and ended up influenced by a dar'jetii.

Obi-Wan let out a disgruntled sound. "Hutt-karker kriffing _poisoned me_ ," he complained.

_Taakure isn't panicking,_ Jango reminded himself as he carefully made his way over to the bed Obi-Wan was lying on. When he reached it, he leant down and felt around until he touched Obi-Wan's arm, then brushed his fingers upward, keeping contact, until he reached his head, gently scratching his fingers through his hair.

Obi-Wan let out a low, pleased hum and pressed into the contact. "Miss you," he mumbled.

"I've missed you, too," Jango admitted. "Budge over?"

Obi-Wan grumbled something—either nonsense, or something in a language Jango didn't understand; it could be hard to tell, with Obi-Wan—but obediently shifted away from Jango, leaving him space to climb into the bed—after yanking off his boots—and cuddle up against Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan immediately melted against him, letting out another pleased hum. "Staying?" he asked.

"For as long as you'll have me," Jango swore, because he loved Obi-Wan, but there were ten years of hurt between them, and it didn't matter if there had been a dar'jetii twisting his thoughts, he'd still been the one to cut Obi-Wan from his life without so much as a comm of good-bye; when Obi-Wan told him he needed space from him, Jango wouldn't argue, would pack up and find a bounty or two, give him his space, and come back when Obi-Wan comm'd.

That said... "I will have to rescue Boba and Cody from each other, eventually."

Obi-Wan let out a snicker, which turned into a giggle, which turned into a full-on laugh, and he twisted on the bed, struggled to turn around a bit, and hid his laughter against Jango's throat.

Jango smiled and took advantage of the new position to scratch gently at Obi-Wan's scalp, pleased when he melted against him with a happy sigh. "They'll manage for a few hours; go back to sleep, cyare."

"M'kay," Obi-Wan murmured against his throat, and his breathing eased into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Jango closed his eyes and ducked his chin in and down so he could kiss the top of Obi-Wan's head, then let himself relax. If things got dire, one of the clones would comm him—through his personal comm or via the ship-wide, depending on _how_ dire—but, for the moment, he was with Obi-Wan, both of them safe and comfortable, and a nap sounded like a pretty good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _chakaar_ — thief, petty criminal; also a general term of abuse  
>  _Kote_ — Glory; the fanon origin for CC-2224/Commander Cody's name  
>  _di'kutla jetii_ — idiotic jedi  
>  _Taakure_ — Bones; the name I picked for the 212th's head medic; an original character  
>  _jetii_ — jedi (singular)  
>  _Buir_ — Parent  
>  _vode_ — siblings  
>  _cyare_ — beloved  
>  _Jan'ika_ — shortened form of Jango with a suffix used for children or in a familiar manner (think like the Spanish -ita/-ito, or Japanese -chan/-kun)  
>  _dar'jetii_ — sith; literally 'no longer a jedi'
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider supporting it by reblogging [the post on tumblr](https://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/641922691068280832).


End file.
